(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twisted nematic liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a twisted nematic liquid crystal display device having high transmittance, low power consumption, rapid response speed, high visibility, and a high contrast ratio.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a display device which includes a plurality of substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween to control the amount of light transmitted and rearranging liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying a signal to the electrodes.
The LCD device further includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) display panel and a common electrode display panel that face each other. On the ITT display panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal cross each other and a TFT which is connected with the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode which is connected with the TFT are formed. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode may be formed on the common electrode display panel.
In the conventional LCD device, there are some drawbacks in visibility and a viewing angle thereof. Thus, in a typical plane switching mode LCD device or a vertically aligned mode LCD device, may provide improved visibility and viewing angle thereof, but the response speed and transmittance are low, and power consumption is high.